when snow will fall on winter nights
by Dianzu
Summary: "Bahkan saat salju turun di musim dingin, kamu enggan menatap mataku." [oneshot; erehisu]


**_Disclaimer_**: seluruh tokoh milik Hajime Isayama. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang

**_Main pair_**: Eren x Historia

Selamat membaca...

.

[**when snow will fall on winter nights**]

"_Bahkan saat salju turun di musim dingin, kamu enggan menatap mataku_."

.

Gadis itu. Si gadis blonde. Bahkan enggan menatap jika ada Eren.

Eren sudah berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Tapi tetap saja—nihil. Historia tidak akan (ah, tidak akan pernah) menatap ke arahnya. Eren berusaha intropeksi diri—apa ada yang salah dari penampilannya? Apa wajahnya mirip si buruk rupa dari gua hantu? Padahal, kalau dilihat-lihat, Eren tidak jelek-jelek amat (ah, yang macam ini dibilang jelek?). Dia tampan, rupawan, pintar, dan kaya. Tapi, kenapa gadis blonde itu tidak pernah menengok tatkala dirinya menyapa?

"Mungkin, karena kamu bau."

Sialan. Eren hanya menatap datar ketika Jean tertawa keras melihat ekspresinya.

Eren kembali terdiam. Serius, apa dia punya salah pada Historia hingga gadis manis itu menaruh dendam terselubung padanya? Eren berusaha mengingat. Tidak, bahkan mereka tidak pernah sekadar berbincang. Eren ingin mengajak Historia berbincang; tentang Mikasa yang begitu bawel, tentang rasa burger keju yang begitu lezat, tentang anjingnya yang kini senang sekali buang kotoran di atas ranjang, dan tentang bagaimana baunya kentut Jean ketika pria itu habis makan daging. Ya, percakapan ringan dengan selingan minum cokelat hangat. Eren suka meminum cokelat hangat—barangkali Historia pun juga menyukainya.

Tapi apalah daya—boro-boro minum teh bersama, disapa saja tidak pernah menyahut.

"Mungkin, karena wajahmu mirip om-om pedofil, maka dari itu Historia takut."

Kali ini, Jean memang benar-benar sialan.

Eren menatap ke luar jendela. Langit begitu gelap—sekarang sudah musim dingin, barangkali salju akan mulai turun, "Aku duluan." Eren pamit pergi.

Jean menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Tumben sekali."

"Aku takut anjingku buang kotoran lagi di atas ranjang." ucap Eren. Jean mengangguk mengerti, "Sampaikan salamku pada Mikasa."

Pintu kafe terbuka, Eren melangkahkan kaki ke luar. Merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri kedinginan. Padahal dia sudah memakai mantel serta syal yang tebal. Jalanan terlihat biasa (tidak ramai, tapi tidak sepi juga). Eren masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya berbincang dengan Historia. Menyapanya? Tapi takut tidak dibalas. Mengejarnya? Sepertinya Historia akan kabur. Eren mulai frustasi, tetapi tidak sampai bunuh diri. Hanya frustasi saja.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba.

Ah, mata zambrud Eren mulai berbinar. Di depannya ada sosok gadis yang beberapa minggu ini selalu menghantui dirinya. Dia Historia Reiss; gadis cantik yang tak pernah ingin menatap dirinya. Eren dilanda kebingungan. Sapa atau tidak? Dilihat-lihat, Historia nampak sedang mengusap kedua telapak tangan. Apa dia kedinginan? Oh, astaga wajah putihnya terlihat memerah.

Eren tidak tinggal diam. Dia berjalan mendekati Historia. Tidak memikirkan apa risikonya jika salah-salah Historia akan lari terbirit-birit ketika melihat dirinya—oh, kejadian ini terjadi ketika seminggu yang lalu. Historia yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil membawa setumpuk buku harus lari terbirit-birit ketika melihat siluet seorang Eren Jaeger berjalan mendekatinya. Seperti dikejar-kejar setan. Eren jadi merasa dirinya mirip dengan setan. Tapi Jean memang merasa Eren mirip setan.

"Pakai ini." Eren dengan berani memberikan sarung tangannya pada Historia, membuat gadis cantik itu menoleh.

Matanya membulat. Eren gemas sendiri.

Lagi-lagi, Historia menunduk—mengalihkan pandang agar tidak bertatap mata dengan Eren.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Historia tak menjawab. Ia berjalan maju menyebrangi jalan. Eren mengekori dari belakang, "Nona Historia. Apa aku punya salah padamu?"

Eren berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Historia. Tapi gadis itu berjalan begitu cepat. Eren lelah, rasanya ia sudah terlalu tua untuk berjalan dengan cepat, "Historia Reiss."

Perlahan, langkahnya berhenti. Historia berhenti. Eren merasa lega. Walau gadis itu masih membelakanginya, setidaknya Historia berhenti. Eren tidak berucap apa-apa, membuat semuanya menjadi hening. Dan perlahan, salju pun turun. Membasahi keduanya. Mobil-mobil melintas di jalan nampak segera ingin pulang ke rumah—ingin menikmati turunnya salju dengan kehangatan. Toko di trotoar pun mulai gulung tikar—mereka juga ingin merasakan dinginnya salju bersama keluarga. Tapi, dua insan ini masih betah pada posisi awal; yang satu membelakangi, yang satu lagi menatap punggung sang lawan bicara.

"Kenapa memanggilku?"

"Kenapa selalu menghindar dariku?"

Historia bertanya. Eren balik bertanya. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Salju semakin deras turun. Terasa seperti ingin mengajak baku hantam.

"Bahkan saat salju turun di musim dingin, kamu enggan menatap mataku." lagi-lagi Eren berucap. Membuat kedua bola mata Historia membulat jika diperhatikan.

Pada akhirnya, si gadis manis mengalah. Ia membalikkan tubuh—menatap bagaimana tampannya seorang Eren Jaeger ketika tertimpa beberapa bulir salju. Historia menatap sejenak, lalu kembali menunduk. Eren sedikit gemas, "Tatap aku. Tidak sopan jika sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, kamu malah menunduk."

Historia kembali menatap. Eren semakin mendekat—membuat tubuh mungil Historia panas dingin. Di sini dingin, tapi dahi mulusnya mengeluarkan keringat. Eren kini benar-benar tepat berada di hadapannya. Eren dapat melihat bagaimana gugupnya Historia sekarang—tunggu, ada apa ini?

"Historia... dahimu berkeringat."

"Aku habis olahraga."

Olahraga apanya? Eren jelas-jelas lihat jika Historia baru saja keluar dari toko roti. Apa di dalam toko roti menyediakan peralatan olahraga?

"Kenapa selalu menghindar ketika ada aku?"

Historia tidak menjawab. Ia masih ragu-ragu, "Ah... itu..."

Eren baru menyadari, gadis di hadapannya begitu mungil dilihat. Historia masih gugup.

"Entahlah. Setiap ada kamu, jantungku bekerja lebih cepat. Saraf simpatis pada jantungku bekerja lebih keras ketika kamu ada."

Eren terdiam. Historia kembali menunduk. Tanpa disadari, bukankah Historia sedang menyatakan perasaannya?

"B—begitu?" ucap Eren. Historia mengangguk sembari menunduk. Lagi-lagi tak berani menatap mata tajam Eren.

Perlahan, Eren terkekeh. Mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Historia. Ah, rambutnya begitu lembut—selembut kain sutra. Tidak seperti rambut Jean yang kasar macam sapu ijuk. Sudahlah kasar, baunya juga seperti tahi kuda. Terkadang Eren heran sendiri dengan Jean. Apa pria itu tidak pernah keramas di rumah? Oh, atau bahkan Jean tidak memiliki uang untuk sekadar membeli sampo?

Historia yang merasakan telapak tangan Eren mengusap rambutnya pun semakin kejang-kejang, "E—eren."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Eren mendengar Historia memanggil namanya, "Tetap panggil namaku."

Historia sedikit mengangguk, "Baik. Eren."

"Jangan menghindar lagi." Eren berucap sembari tersenyum. Historia tersipu.

"I—iya."

Keduanya berdiri di trotoar jalan. Salju kian semakin menghujani kota Sina dengan udara dingin dan setumpuk es putih. Namun dua insan itu enggan beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Masih menikmati bagaimana indahnya rupa masing-masing. Eren terpesona, Historia lebih terpesona. Mari kita biarkan mereka larut dalam pesona. Dan jangan ingatkan Eren jika anjingnya mulai membuang kotoran lagi di atas ranjang.

.

**the end**

Tangerang, 31 Mei 2019 - 06:45 AM

**edited**

Purworejo, 04 Juni 2019 - 13:56 PM


End file.
